I promise to love you forever
by RoadiesTV
Summary: 900
1. CHAPTER ONE

Milly's POV

Monday to Tuesday

"Dad I am not a kid anymore. You can't just lock me in my room for the rest of my life" I shouted closing the door behind me running, I didn't even know where I was going, I just wanted to be away from home at that moment. I sat on a bench close to a lake in a park. It's midnight and I am alone in the middle of nowhere, crying.

"Hey you okay?" I hear a voice behind me and I jumped stepping far away from the person, I turn around to see a boy and even with this lack of light on him, he looked hot. "I am not gonna hurt you, I just saw you here crying and I wanted to know if you're okay?" He said putting his hands on the air to show me he didn't have anything on him.

"I am okay" I say "What are you doing here in the middle of park alone at this time?" He asked putting his hands down and looking at me confused.

"I could ask you the same bloody thing" I answered looking annoyed at his question drying my eyes "Fair enough" he replied "I was actually going to grab some burgers for me and my mates, we just got home from tour and we haven't eaten the whole trip" He explained.

"Tour?" I asked surprised letting out a small laugh "Yeah tour... I am in a band called road trip and we just got home from manchester" he answered getting a little closer and I stay where I was not moving any step back "Sorry never heard of" I said a little shyly.

"Are you hungry? McDonalds is not far from here" He asked blushing "I got no money with me sorry" I said shaking my head "It's okay, my treat for scaring you" he smiled.

Mikey's POV

We just had our last day of tour in Manchester and now we are back home. The boys are pretty wrecked after the trip and we haven't had time to eat either.

"I am so fucking hungry" Jack says jumping on the couch and the rest joined him "we need to go shopping tomorrow, there's nothing to eat in this fucking house" Rye added.

"I'll go out to buy something for us to eat now and tomorrow you guys go shopping" I gave the suggestion.

"Okay Mikey, you're a hero" Brook said and a smile appeared on his face.

I went to put my begs on my bedroom and ran downstairs and head for the door "The keys Mikey" I hear Andy saying shaking the car keys "Oh no mate, I'll go by foot, need a fresh air after all these hours inside a car. I'll be fast I promise" I said and closing the door.

I started walking and decided to cut my way through the park so I get to McDonalds faster. I am in the middle of the park, no one's around when I hear someone crying. I look around and see someone sitting alone in a bench. I was a little hesitant to get close, but I went to see if the person was okay anyway.

"Hey you okay?" I asked and the person jumped away from me. I paused for a while just looking at the beautiful girl in front of me. Her long curly dark hair, her tanned skin "I am not gonna hurt you, I just saw you here crying and I wanted to know if you were okay" I finally said putting my hands in the air to show her that I had nothing on me.

"I am okay" even her voice is sweet. I put my hands down and asked her what she was doing alone in the middle of the park at that time. She looked annoyed at my question "I could ask you the same bloody thing" even being sarcastic she is cute. "I was actually going to grab some burgers for me and my mates, we just got home from tour and we haven't eaten the whole trip" I explained

"Tour?" she asked and let out a small laugh. In other occasions I would find that a little offensive, but...I just couldn't. "Yeah tour... I am in a band called road trip and we just got home from manchester" I answered getting closer to her. She doesn't move back, she waits in her place and let me get closer. "Sorry never heard of" she said shyly.

"Are you hungry? McDonalds is not far from here" I ask her, but she shakes her head and tells me that she has no money on her at that moment. "It's okay, my treat for scaring you" and with that was my turn to get shy.

"I am Mikey by the way" I said getting closer to her and giving my hand for her to shake and she took it "I am Milly".

We started walking and I wanted to know more about her, I needed to get to know her.

HI GUYS!! FIRST CHAPTER OUT, HOPE YOU ENJOY 'I PROMISE TO LOVE YOU FOREVER'. I WAS A LITTLE NERVOUS TO PUBLISH THIS, BUT I FINALLY HAD THE COURAGE TO DO SO. IT'S COMPLETE BUT I AM GOING TO PUBLISH ONE CHAPTER A DAY. I AM ACCEPTING SUGGESTIONS OF WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT!


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Milly's POV

We started walking and I could feel Mike's stares on me. After some minutes I just couldn't hold it anymore.

"Okay shoot" I stopped but didn't look at him "What do you wanna know?" I started walking again not even waiting for his questions.

"Where do you live?" we kept on walking "20 minutes from here" I answered.

"Why were you alone, crying in the middle of the park this time of the night 20 minutes away from your house?"

"Well lets just say that I have an overprotective father, we got into a huge fight and we told each other things we shouldn't have said and I ran out crying. " I said and the last sentence got to me and my eyes got watery. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"But he can't control your life or what you do..." Mikey said with a confusing look and took his hand from my shoulders "wait... How old are you?"

"I am seventeen" I said looking down and he paused for a moment "oh" was the only thing he said "I am twenty-one" He said and kept walking, but this time he looked a little more serious.

Mikey's POV

We got to Maccas and I asked for mine and the boys burgers, telling Milly to choose hers. We sat down waiting for our food not really looking to each other. I paid for our food and she smiled at me and that was when I noticed how green her eyes were and I couldn't stop looking at them and I am pretty sure he noticed my blue eyes as well.

I had to do something to break the silence that grew between us "If you want you can come to my house, and I can show you the rest of the band" I asked and she thought for a moment "Do you think it's a good idea? I don't want them to get mad or anything with you for bringing me" she let her head down "Hey don't worry, I am sure they won't mind" I reassured bumping my shoulder into hers because my hands were full.

She noticed my struggle and took some of the things off my hands "Give me this" She said taking the things off my hands walking out and going towards the park, I ran behind her and lead the way to the house.

When we got to the house I went for the door stopping when I heard Milly saying something.

"You? Live here?" her mouth in a 0 shape and I couldn't help but laugh. I opened the door and lead the way to the living room where the boys were sitting playing on their phones. "Yeah we do" I pointed at them and she laughed since the boys were all like laying on each other.

"Hey mate you're finally back. We were starving and worried about you at the same time" Brook said taking Jack's head off his lap and Rye's head off his shoulder without looking up at me. "Wow" was the first thing he said when he looked up and saw Milly.

CHAPTER TWO CAME A LITTLE BIT EARLIER CAUSE I WILL BE BUSY LATER!


End file.
